


Sisters At War

by NorthernSong



Series: Grasping Water [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSong/pseuds/NorthernSong
Summary: Indra confronts Octavia when she reveals that she and Clarke are sisters. Extra scene from Grasping Water.





	

Octavia looked up as Indra entered her quarters, but the peaceful expression turned to shocked outrage as she took in Octavia's bloody and bruised face.

'What happened?' Indra asked fiercely. 'Did raiders attack?'

'No...'

'You were gone with Clarke for too long. I knew something had happened. You were foolish to go alone.' Indra reprimanded and Octavia glared at her, annoyed.

'I can handle myself.' Octavia retorted hotly.

Indra snorted.

'When Azgeda raider scum can do that to you-'

'Azgeda didn't,' Octavia cut off, 'Clarke did.'

Octavia almost smiled at the momentarily dazed look upon Indra's face. Indra seemed to regard Clarke as simultaneously strong and weak; she'd do whatever it took to protect her people but Indra also understood well just how Clarke wouldn't often stand up to her own people even when they crossed over any boundary. The idea that Clarke had attacked Indra's mentor would have thrown into doubt everything she thought she knew about the great Wanheda.

'Clarke found out we're sisters.' Octavia elaborated dully.

'You're...?'

'Her father, my mother...' Octavia grunted, feeling her face and wincing slightly.

She didn't want to hurt Clarke but she wished she'd stop Clarke from throwing quite so many punches before she retaliated.

'How did she find out?' Indra asked, sounding amazed at the revelation.

'Murphy, I guess.' Octavia answered, shrugging; she should have known not to trust him. 'He figured it out. He knows more about what's going on than I think even Lexa realises.'

'She knows... that's why she keeps him close. They work well together.' Indra said, barely above a whisper. 'He would have told Lexa and Heda would never have kept this from Clarke. Her love is too great.'

Octavia lowed her hand from her face but she ran her tongue over a cut on her lip, grimacing as she tasted blood. She didn't respond. At least Clarke still had someone.

'So she attacked you for making her murder Bellamy?' Indra asked when it became apparent Octavia wasn't going to comment further.

'Clarke likes to play leader, it was her problem.' Octavia said, her voice getting angrier again. 'I never asked to be Chancellor.'

'You took it.' Indra hissed. 'You vowed to serve your people.'

'And I did.' Octavia snapped. 'I stood up to my brother.'

Indra stepped closer towards her and fixed her with that same determined stare that once made Octavia tremble in fear, but now Octavia knew that she herself was wearing that same trained look of a warrior.

'You were angry about Lincoln's death. ALIE didn't give you the war you wanted so you looked to your brother. He was the reason Lincoln died.'

'Yes, he was!' Octavia shouted. 'Bellamy got angry and he looked for a fight.'

'You did the same, Octavia. You were angry with your brother. You wanted a fight but then you backed out, and you left it to your sister to finish it.' Indra replied.

Octavia stepped back from Indra, shaking her head.

'You don't know anything about it.'

'Stop responding like a child.' Indra warned her.

'There's nothing to say about any of it.' Octavia bit, exasperated. 'It's done. Bellamy's dead. There's no going back from any of it.'

'No, there isn't.' Indra agreed, determined as Octavia felt grief threatening to overwhelm her once more. 'War is coming, Octavia. Clarke intends to meet it. Make your peace, you may not get another chance.'

'Who says I want peace? Octavia replied, scathing.

'If you do not want peace with your sister-'

'Don't call her-'

'-then why does Clarke not have a mark upon her?' Indra carried on confidently. 'Clarke has lost her mother and she's gained a sister she thinks wants her dead. Only you can solve that, Octavia. You can't wait for Clarke to come to you. She won't. If you want anything from her; you'll have to face her yourself.'


End file.
